1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a solar heat-utilizing system, and more particularly to a system capable of continuous room heating and general drying which is adapted to collect solar heat by a hot air collector with air used as a heat-transferring medium and normally preserve part of the solar heat thus collected to release it at night time or during the time in which sunshine is not obtained for room heating or general drying.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A general air type solar heating system typically includes the type which collects solar heat by a heat collector for room heating with air or water applied as a heat-transferring medium.
Among the above-mentioned room-heating systems, the type which is based on water has the drawbacks that water has sometimes to be drawn off, in case water leakage or accidents resulting therefrom take place, thus requiring a great deal of time and work for maintenance; the constituent members are liable to be corroded by water; and room heating is indirectly carried out with a low efficiency because heat exchange is conducted between air and solar heat-holding water.
In contrast, the space heating type of system does indeed have the advantages that it admits of easy maintenance and has a long effective life, but is handicapped in that the plant occupies a large space to attain a desired degree of room heating and moreover involves a complicated arrangement. Therefore, this air type room heating system is not widely applied in practice. For instance, the air type room-heating system proposed by Loff in 1974 which used a single blower comprised four ordinary dampers and two reverse flow stopping dampers to operate the air ducts was of complicated arrangement and became bulky as a whole.